Summoner Solo Guide by Keepongo
de:Vorlage:LeitfadenCategory:Guides Welcome to the Keepongo solo guide. Important Notice Note: Please do not edit my page. It is just my personal way of soloing as SMN trying to help others. I understand some people may want to help but if you do then please just send me a message and I'll add it to my page. Thank you. The Summons 1. Ramuh - Lightning Element 2. Ifrit - Fire Element 3. Shiva - Ice Element 4. Titan - Earth Element 5. Garuda - Wind Element 6. Leviathan - Water Element 7. Carbuncle - Light Element 8. Fenrir - Dark Element 9. Diabolos - Dark Element Various Notes Note: This is only how I personally soloed as Summoner. You are free to do it as you please. I am a Galka to so MP is not as good. Note: At the end of the day when I was going to bed or when I had to get off etc. I gathered a bunch of monsters and used Astral Flow. Gets good quick exp. Note: If you are to get in any possible danger do not at ANY point try to melee the monster. It will most likely result in death for you. Also if it looks like you are going to run out of MP, die, etc. sic your pet (most likely Carbuncle cause it is the cheapest but if there is time and you have the MP you need, use a Spirit because they cast extremely quick). on the monster. Then zone as quickly as possible. Note: A strategy I used alot is once I hit 20 I brought along a bunch of Pineapple Juice along with the Carbuncle Mitts they made Carbuncle '''FREE'! (SMN. Lv. 20: Carbuncle costs 3, Carbuncle Mitts cut Carbuncle Avatar Perpetuation Cost in half. Cutting it to 1.5, it rounds down. And a Pineapple Juice gives a refresh of 1 per tick.) although once you get level 25 Summoner Carbuncle is free anyway. (You get Auto Refresh at level 25 Summoner). Note: Always bring either a Scroll of Warp, or something to get you out of where you are camping in a sticky situation if you need to. Note: Some people find it useful to skillchain with your summons. I find it more useful and easy just to let them do the dirty work. It is best for the Summoner to stay out of range of nasty AoEs, etc. Levels 1-10 It is pretty simple to solo as well, any job from 1-10. Just solo in your nations outside. (Examples: South Gustaberg - Bastok, East/West Sarutabaruta - Windurst, East/West Ronfaure - San d'Oria). I just used Carbuncle the entire way from 1-10. Since it uses the least MP is it very efficient. I just fought along with Carbuncle. Should become easy as the Fields of Valor alow you to have refresh. Levels 11-14 Note: South Gustaberg to North Gustaberg to Konschtat Highlands. I soloed in Konschtat Highlands. From around 11-12 it is pretty simple to solo with just Carbuncle around the Crag of Dem. And from 12-14 i soloed Sheep. Watching and when Carbuncle is almost dead i de-summoned and and re-summoned. Note: ''You MUST be far enough away from the monster to re-summon. It has a fairly long cast time. Levels 14-15 Note: Konschtat Highlands to Valkurm Dunes AND La Theine Plateau to Valkurm Dunes. I soloed Hill Lizards in Valkurm Dunes and Sand bats in the cave in Valkurm as well. It was fairly easy experience points but was only good when i fought Even Match monsters. I am a Galka so my MP isn't great and i died to Tough alot. This was good but i struggled so i moved on to a different area as soon as possible. Again just using Carbuncle to save alot of MP. Levels 15-19 Note: Tahrongi Canyon to Maze of Shakhrami I found it very extremely easy to solo from 15 to about 17 just from the Maze makers in Maze of Shakrami in the main room you get to when zoning in from Tahrongi Canyon. Just be cautious of the Goblins that can/will aggro you. I used Carbuncle to solo the Worms. From levels 17-19 i soloed anything and everything in that same room. Everything will most likely check from Tough to Decent Challenge. Now at this point is where i started to use the summon that matched the day. (Example: Shiva - Iceday, Ramuh - Thundersday, Titan - Earthsday etc). Levels 19-23 Note: Bastok Mines to Zeruhn Mines to Korroloka Tunnel It is very easy to move from Maze of Shakrami Maze Makers to the Korroloka Tunnel Land Worms. However, the Land Worms in Korroloka check as Tough to Incredibly Tough they are still harder than the Maze of Shakrami Worms. Thus giving you more experience points. I am using the summon that matches with that day. Once you get level 20 it is extremely helpful to have Carbuncle Mitts already. It is the best to use big summons (all except Fenrir, and Diabolos) to start only using the big Blood Pacts. After they use it get out of range of the Worm and keep calling out Carbuncle until the end of the fight. At around level 21 you can move to Qufim Island Worms. It is almost the exact same difficulty and gets around the same experience points. I myself decided to stick to Korroloka Tunnel because if something went wrong and i needed to zone then the zone is only right there. At level 22 i soloed in Korroloka Tunnel but it is needed to go further in. The Worms you fight when you are level 20 to 21 are all going to be either Decent Challenge, Even Match, or Tough. But they don't give the best Experience Points you can get. Just follow the left wall and go a little bit further in. Levels 23-25 Note: Port Jeuno to Qufim Island Well, at level 23 i moved to Qufim Island. The Worms there near the lake are Tough. They take a litte bit to kill so just using Carbuncle was my strategy. It used the less MP. Note: At 20:00 (Game time) to 4:00 (Game time) Banshees are out near where it is best to camp. And all in the "valley" like places you cross going to the lake there are some Wights. Both the Banshees and Wights aggro sound and blood (If your health is yellow or red). It is possible and a little safer to fight in Korroloka Tunnel still. But the Worms at the start are most likely Decent Challenge and Even Match. You could go very far into Korroloka and they get harder i believe. But it may be best just to go to Qufim Island. Note: It is also possible to camp near the entrance to Qufim Island after zoning and avoiding aggro from the Weapons in that hall. (They aggro sound). I found it better just to camp at the lake because i just used the Qufim Island outpost every time i wanted to go solo. I fought the Worms at the lake until about 19:40 (Game time) and then i ran to the center of the lake on that patch of ice. The Goblin Bounty Hunter does go there but it is Too Weak. Levels 25-26 Note: Got luuuuucky!! The entire time i soloed i also seeked. And what do you know it i actually got an invite! But for the sake of my guide i still saw what monsters i can/will solo. I still soloed the Worms in Qufim Island. The same Worms near the lake. They give a little bit exp less then before simply because I am a higher level. But it averages out to around the same because i kill them quicker now. Levels 26-27 Note: Port Jeuno to Qufim Island Ugh, got lucky but not that lucky. Well back to soloing. Again, still soloing the Qufim Island Worms seeing how far i can get with them. I stopped Worms at 27 because it is just to slow exp. It is still exp so if you don't want to risk all the aggro or you might get lost etc. you may want to just wait there until 28. But personally, i went to Maze of Shakhrami again. Levels 27-32 Note: Tahrongi Canyon to Maze of Shakhrami I went back to Maze of Shakhrami and soloed the Abyss Worms that are further up inside. Watch out for the undead skeletons in the little cove thingys. And watch out for the Triple Bats. They all aggro. I soloed the Triple Bats and fought the Worms and then fought the bats when they repopped etc. Levels 32-38 Note: Tahrongi Canyon to Maze of Shakhrami to Attohwa Chasm After my ending on the Abyss Worms, i decided not to stay on the average path and go for Worms as long as possible. I found these Flesh Eaters in Attohwa Chasm that aren't bad from 32 for a little bit. They are level 34-37 so, it's good exp if you do kill them. Just make sure you don't kill them near each other. It just makes things difficult. Once you zone into Attohwa Chasm just follow the left wall until you see a valley type place. That is where i camped and fought the Worms. Levels 38-43 Note: Korroloka Tunnel to Western Altepa Desert to Eastern Altepa Desert When i got crappy exp from the Flesh Eaters, i moved to the Flesh Eaters in Eastern Altepa Desert they are pretty decent for a little bit. And they're just as easy as the other worms. Except they are level 37 to 42. I started at 38 however. You might be able to start as early as 36 to 37 but it's your call. I did indeed get another party though. So i got a level or 2 from that. I STILL SOLOED TO HELP THE GUIDE I JUST PARTIED AS WELL BUT EVERY LEVEL I SOLOED TO HELP THE GUIDE Levels 43-49 Note: Korroloka Tunnel to Western Altepa Desert Eventually the Worm exp stopped being so hot. I then moved to the Worms in Western Altepa Desert. They are 43-47 it's pretty good worm experience points. Just watch out for the Anticans, and any Cactuar. They just love to aggro unknowing Summoners. >.> So around 46 i stopped fighting the Worms and moved on to pretty much anything that checked Decent Challenge to Tough. Remember the strategy(s) for those monsters that can move. Staying with these for about 2 levels after. Took a little bit but hey, personally i like fightin' nice easy worms. You could go somewhere else and die, your call. Levels 49-54 Note: Western Altepa Desert to Quicksand Caves From this point, the Worms.. Yeah, they were easy but that's to easy. I then moved to Quicksand Caves and fought the Sand Eaters. They are nice and simple just like every worm. You MUST be careful from the Ants aggro. That is extremely dangerous. They will kill you. (Again, bringing RR is suggested, and some sort of warp). Levels 54-59 Note': Beaucedine Glacier to Pso'Xja You could continue with the Worms but i found this alot easier and even safer. It is inside of Pso'Xja located at one of the towers inside Beaucedine Glacier. Go inside and pretty much run around for 20 minutes like i did to find the "Goblin's Bat" camp. It is a corner in between 2 ways. Sit at the corner. Pull the Bat when the Goblin is NOT looking. I used Carbuncles Meteorite at 55 but until then i used Titan. It kills the Goblin's Bat so quickly. The Goblin's Bat respawn is 1 minute. Just do not aggro the Goblin. If i did aggro it, i pulled out Shiva and used Sleepga. Then i warped out and just ran back. It's good exp if you do it right. One could argue that it is easier to log out after the Goblin is asleep but regardless, this is what I did, in my own experience. Levels 59-65 Note: Cape Teriggan to Kuftal Tunnel I went to Kuftal Tunnel near the Cape Teriggan entrance. Zone right in, i buffed up using Blink and Stoneskin and then i rested to full MP. Called out Shiva and i assaulted the crab. DO '''NOT' Dia the monster you will need to Sleepga it and if you Dia then you will not be able to sleep it.'' When the Crab got to about 50% health or so, i used Shivas Blood Pact: Ward, Sleepga. While the Crab was slept, i rested my MP up about 200 more. Then i got up, and summoned Shiva again. After that i just repeated the steps above. Levels 65-70 Note: Xarcabard to Uleguerand Range I really stretched out the Crabs and Worms in Kuftal... After that, I went to Uleguerand Range. Around (K-9) are a bunch of bombs. They are the target. I didn't "kill" a single one... I just put Carbuncle on it over, and over until they use Self-Destruct. Then repeat. Watch out for the NM that spawns up there. Father Frost. At this level, he would most likely kill you. This NM is also known as Snow Maiden as Father Frost Takes Snow Maidens Place if left undefeated for a certain amount of time. Levels 70-73 Note: Bhaflau Thickets to Aydeewa Subterrane After I finished with the Bombs up in Uleguerand, around level 70 (when I get Predator Claws and all of the other 70 BP: Rages, I went to Aydeewa Subterrane 'cause personally, I love fighting Worms. They are easy and they don't move. I went to the room on the first map, (H-9), camped near the tunnels and I fought the Mold Eaters there. I used the same exact strategy as above but I used Garuda this time, these Worms are weak to wind. I used Predator Claws whenever It was available and I made sure the Worm stayed above ground. Use Dia, Banish, etc. just to keep it up. Bring Wizard Cookies, (or If they are to pricey, go for the NQ, Ginger Cookie.) Levels 73-75 Note: Aht Urhgan Whitegate (Runic Portal) to Caedarva Mire (Azouph Isle Staging Point) I really stretched out the Worms in Aydeewa. At around 73, I went to Caedarva Mire from the Runic Portal. I camped right at the entrance, put up Stoneskin and Blink, summoned Garuda, assaulted a Heraldic Imp, used Predator Claws then ran a good distance away. When Garudas health got low, I released her and then resummoned right away. Every time I could, I used Predator Claws. Repeat this process and hope for high numbers on Predator Claws. While Garuda will tend to do the most strait dmg Leviathan is immune to amenesia and can do almost as much dmg with spinning dive. Merits I obtained 75 and I needed a good Summoner buffer and I also needed some merit points for SMN. Places to merit are go to the same place, (listed above), "Aht Urhgan Whitegate (Runic Portal) to Caedarva Mire (Azouph Isle Staging Point)", fight the Imps there. Using the same strategy. Using Fenrir Is also acceptable but It seemed to go quicker for me when I used Garuda. Bringing Ginger Cookies and Yagudo Drinks helped me a lot. By no circumstance shall you ever use Elemental Siphon while you are fighting an Imp, or a mob for that matter. Another place to Merit Is by using the Runic Portal to Mamool Ja Training Grounds. You can go there and camp all the way North right near the Jade Sepulcher entrance. Pull the Puks and the Mamool, and watch out for any -ga spells. For the group 1 merits, I would recommend Avatar Accuracy and Avatar Attack. No group 2 merits are needed. Getting 1 would not be a bad Idea but get a strong one, such as Garuda or Ramuhs. Ending Thoughts And thus ends our fantastic journey through the mysterious and wonderful life of the soloing Summoner. Let this be not just a mere way to kill time; but also a way to face the challenging adventure ahead of you, If you ask me, this summoner soloing Is the first step to being a patient, and responsible person. Haha, not really, It's fun though. Good luck on your adventures. Special shout out to my boys. Override, Hepcat, Osmodomniar: Without you guys, I wouldn't have started playing this game. Plus you help me get a lot of stuff, thanks. Zathone: SMNs for life boy, good friend, good SMN. Also, Clifton: Good, just misunderstood. Author Keepongo Bastok: Complete, CoP: Complete, Zilart: Complete, ToAU: 20, WoTG: 3, ACP: Complete; Monk75, Paladin75, Summoner75. SYLPH FOR LIFE. Do not hesitate to send me a /tell or a message in game If you have any questions. Good bye. :) "It only takes 1 Galka to defy an empire" ~ Keepongo